Finally Had Enough
by Briana Breezy
Summary: Songfic. One chapter, one-shot. The song is "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Yes, VegetaxBulma. Not good at summaries, just R&R. Warning; Yamcha lovers, this isn't for you. He's OOC and just ugh. :l


**A/N: I saw my favorite authors writing songfics, so I decided to do one. It's going to be one chapter and that is all. I seriously looove you guys, all of my reviewers and viewers…You guys keep me writing!**

**The song is Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

Vegeta watched Bulma from the kitchen as she descended down the stairs, wearing a low cut, red, short and tight strapless dress. She had her hair curled and her makeup was done. She'd opted for silver flats instead of heels because she didn't want to feel tall. She smiled at Vegeta, excited to go out with Yamcha, her "true love". Vegeta's chest tightened. Damn, was she gorgeous. There was a knock at the door. Probably just the human scum. She opened it and smiled brilliantly at the man.

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

Vegeta could tell he was drunk. He scowled at him because he knew what it meant when Yamcha was drunk. He'd probably get even more intoxicated and then get physical. How could she love him? Every time she went out with him, she came back with more bruises.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

Bulma waved at Vegeta before closing the door to go out on her date. Vegeta gave her a look that was disapproving. He sighed, knowing what she would come home like. This time, if she came home crying, he'd kill the human. He was a pathetic excuse for a fighter and a man. One does not simply harm a woman; they're fragile, after all.

Vegeta waited up for her all night. She came home around midnight, her makeup smudged and bruises blossoming on her arms. She took one look at Vegeta and started crying again.

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

"Is he still here?"

"H-he just dropped me off."

"I'm going to murder him."

"He loves me, don't, he says he loves me…" The words weren't even convincing her.

Vegeta stormed out of Capsule Corp and found Yamcha just getting into his car.

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_" Vegeta yelled, grabbing him so he couldn't get away just yet. Bulma followed him out of the house and stood a few feet behind him. Yamcha got loose and charged towards Bulma, pushing her down, blaming her for the problem. Vegeta grabbed him and punched him in the face.

"_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_"

"Get the fuck off of me," Yamcha slurred.

"_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_." Vegeta yanked him up by the shirt then threw him to the ground. Knowing he wouldn't pursue them in his drunken, hurt state, he picked up Bulma and carried her into the house. He set her down in a chair and got an ice pack from the freezer for her, wrapping it in a towel. He gave it to her emotionlessly and sat down across the table from her.

"Thanks," She mumbled. Mascara had run down her face and she looked terrible; still beautiful of course, but worn out.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked.

"Hurt, heartbroken. But okay, since I'm with you." She forced a small smile for him. He smiled back.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

Vegeta got up and eased her out of the chair. He'd realized he wanted her, even cared for her, a while back. But she was always so infatuated with the human, he'd never had time to tell her. She wouldn't have cared to listen. He couldn't keep going around his feelings for her; she'd find out sooner or later, or it'd come back to hurt him if she fell in love with someone else.

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

Vegeta looked into her eyes, seeing the question in them, the doubts, the regrets. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, kissing them all away. She responded instantly. The door opening cut it short.

"What are you doing, whore?" Yamcha demanded, stumbling towards them. "Man I knew you were a cheater, I said you were cheatin' on me, but you said no, damn. I was right."

_I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again  
Heed my lecture_

He grabbed her from Vegeta's unprepared arms and slapped her. She cringed away from him, stumbling into the chair and falling down.

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_" Vegeta slammed Yamcha into the wall. "_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_"

"Damn it, get the hell away from me!" Yamcha worked his way free and drunkenly went out the door, swaying and swerving as he walked outside, eventually onto the lawn. He fell. Vegeta and Bulma followed him. Seeing that he was down, Vegeta kicked him in the side, hard.

"_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down. A new life she has found_." Vegeta turned his back to tell Bulma to go inside, but instead, Yamcha got up and punched Vegeta. He whipped around but Yamcha had already turned his rage onto Bulma, shoving her roughly. She fell, her face slamming into the grass.

_Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt," she said, "I finally had enough."_

"_One day she will tell you that she has had enough; it's comin' round again_." Vegeta grabbed him by his neck, holding him in the air, nearly choking him.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Vegeta threw Yamcha into the ground, picking him up only to punch him. He seemed badly beaten. He knew that if he killed him, the woman would never speak a word to him again. He glared at the drunk, abusive man and flew at a high speed to a nearby street and left him there. As soon as he returned to his place of residence, he ran over to Bulma.

"Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?" He asked, worried she was hurt badly.

_Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt," she said, "I finally had enough."_

He helped her to her feet. She really didn't seem hurt except for the bruises. He took her to her bedroom and left her to get changed and cleaned up. Sitting in his room, he tried to calm himself down. He felt good knowing he'd damaged that disgusting human. Really, he'd rather have killed him, but it wouldn't have made things better. At least he wouldn't be harming Bulma again.

She came to his room, in her nightclothes and freshly showered.

"Stay with me tonight." She half smiled. Vegeta couldn't resist and followed her to her bedroom. Once they were settled in, he asked her a question.

"Are you sure you're not hurting? You look it."

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

"_This doesn't hurt." She said. "I finally had enough."_

They fell asleep soon after. The end to a horrible romance was the start of a new one.

**A/N: First songfic. Ever. Did you like it? Hm, tell me…Review & check out some of my other stories. Mainly the DBZ A/U. I'd seriously love you forever.**


End file.
